


We Can't Make a Pass

by ermengarde



Category: GlamRPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein: Tommy doesn't miss Adam and Adam makes like a dashing movie hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Make a Pass

**Author's Note:**

> This was **supposed** to be a porny little thing all about Adam's beard but the Tommy in my head is a very rambly fucker.

So, Adam's seriously busy now that they're back in L.A. and all they do is text, which is, you know, like, _fine_ \- coming off of tour was always going to be fucking weird…Monte's gone back to being super-dad, Isaac's spending some quality time with his wife... everyone's got shit to do and it's not like Tommy's lonely or anything, but. But Adam's his _best friend_ and he'd kinda gotten used to, you know, being mauled on a regular basis, and he's man enough to admit that he really fucking misses Adam's hugs.

He'd really wanted to go back to Paris when Adam did - Paris, fucking France - he could have gotten all his holiday shopping done and spent some more time hanging around listening to music in bars, all that shit, but it was all far too fucking complicated to sort out, so he'd headed back to his new place and has been trying to settle into a life that really doesn't feel like his ever since. The final shows, the fucking pyro-filled finale to Glamnation hadn't really helped the feeling that he's inside a bubble and the rest of the world's untouchably outside of it. He'd wanted to hold on to the awesome unrealness of the summer as long as he could, but he's not sure now that it wouldn't have been better to leave things in London and shut the door on the tour when he stepped out of the cab home from the airport.

Immerman had tried to tell him how completely fucking weird it was coming off of tour, when they’d met up at Monte's show in the middle of the Asian leg, but he'd been so tired and kinda freaked out about the whole passport thing that he hadn’t really taken it in. He wishes he'd listened better, prepared a little bit maybe. At least Immerman's still cool with random phone calls to talk about shit when Tommy's brain just can't fucking switch off and he needs to talk it out and Tommy doesn't need to worry that he's waking up a wife or child, or a lover or what the fuck ever.

Immerman also doesn't call him on being maybe a little bit obsessed over Adam, which Tommy's really grateful for. He _knows_ it's weird and that he's behaving like a twelve year old girl with a crush that's nothing about sex and everything about wanting Adam just to fucking _talk to him_ , he doesn't need someone telling him that he's a freak.

He texts Adam, like, all the fucking time. They've not spoken since they said goodbye, slurring and clinging after the last show, but they text a lot. Adam texts him almost as much as he texts Adam, and sometimes Adam starts their conversations.

He really is a fucking twelve year old girl. Maybe he should just rent all those Twighlight movies; it'd help pass the fucking time anyways. He's got too much time on his hands - he should probably start looking for a job, he's technically unemployed right now although he's got more money than he's ever had in his life, but he can't really get his head around the fact that he's got hours and hours every single day where he doesn't have to do shit.

His new place has this fucking sick laundry room, which is something that he's not sharing with anyone, ever, because it sounds way too fucking domesticated, but anyways he's kinda enjoying having all of his clothes clean at the same time. He's a little worried that he's developing an addiction to the softener he picked up, but whatever, it smells good and it makes everything feel comfortable. And he just got used to fluffy clean towels and nice clean sheets when he was traveling, okay? It's not like he's got anything better to do.

He tries to go and spend some time with his friends, with his family, but he feels disconnected, like he turned into someone different on the tour and their edges don't fit right together anymore. He texts Adam about it and Adam texts back and says that the tour bus is like a chrysalis and he just needs to learn to spread his new wings. He thinks Adam's probably high and he wishes he was there, Adam's a total fucking cuddle slut when he's high and it makes him feel kinda strange when he wonders who Adam's cuddling instead of him.

L.A. is so fucking dirty, he can feel the air settling into his skin, making it gray and ugly. Finland was amazing, sharp, clean air and pretty people...L.A. needs less cars and more saunas, then maybe it'd be full of actual pretty people, instead of plastic pretty people and pollution. He scribbles that down in a notebook; Adam had talked about him maybe helping on the new album so he's taken to recording thoughts that might make lyrics. That's probably a little too dark for Adam though, Adam's less about the shit that is everyday life and more about hope and love and... Yeah, fuck, Tommy kinda needs that, he thinks, his head is full of dark stuff when he's on his own.

Monte's picking up some more stuff for his album now; just little shows, but he asks Tommy to play for him and that gives him something to tell his mom when she asks what he's planning to do for work now (it's like being back at fucking school, with his mom asking over and over how he's planning on making money, but Monte's shows and the signing things are enough to stop her treating him like he's 19 and living on fumes and dreams. Enough to stop her for now, anyway. He's got like a fucking _year_ 's rent in the bank, so there not like anything to worry about. He's made it, as far as any musician for hire ever really does).

Christmas is _hard_ , just... it's been a really fucking shit year for his family and the holidays like focus all of that and Christmas is just as much about remembering, missing and tears as it is about presents. His mom likes what he got her though, and it really fucking helps that he's been able to get her something good this year. Money isn't everything and it doesn't buy you love or whatever, but it sure as hell helps smooth some of the bumps. Adam texts him thirty eight times between Christmas Eve morning and when he goes to sleep on Christmas night. He has to put his phone on silent after the first six, because his mom keeps asking who it is and he feels a little...strange explaining that it's Adam again. It helps though, it fucking helps so much. Something about knowing Adam's thinking of him just, like, settles the universe for a while.

Immerman decides that he's hauling Tommy's ass around for New Years (or he decides that this random girl from his spin class is hauling his and Tommy's ass around anyways. Tommy feels kind of sorry for her, but he figures if Immerman's managed to persuade her into anything it's her own fault) and if Tommy's a little overexcited it's just because he's got, like, cabin fever from spending too much time at home, it's nothing to do with seeing anyone at the party, it's just the seeing _people_ in general.

He's got a real nice buzz going by the time they roll up to Adam's party but he still gets a... it's not like a shock or anything, just a surprise, but he's slow at processing because of the beer and the Jack.

Adam's spent the holidays growing a fucking beard (he looks _rad_ , like a sexy captain Jack) and it's New Year's so Tommy's totally going to be kissing Adam tonight (he's totally going to be kissing a lot of people, it's what New Years is for) but wow. Beard. That's like, fuck. He can't take his eyes off of it - Adam's totally dyed it and everything - and he just wonders if it's going to be weird, you know? More totally like macking on a guy than just, like, _macking_. It's not like Adam's been 100% pure clean shaven every time they've kissed before, and neither has he... but, like, they've been pretty smooth, you know? Makeup and facial hair are a difficult mix and it's not like Adam's got a heavy beard anyways (that and it doesn't fit in with Adam's _vision_ for Glamnation or whatever). He's not sure he's totally... He loves Adam to fucking death, okay, and kissing's just his way of being affectionate, but that time that Adam kissed him backstage before he shaved, well, Tommy ended up with this rash and that sucked, and the way that Adam's skin had caught against his, just a little, had left Tommy feeling kinda strange right up until _Fever_.

It's stupid, honestly, they've been kissing for - fuck - over a year now, on stage, off stage when Adam's over-full with loving happiness or some shit or Tommy's feeling, like, _clingy_ or whatever (it's not that, not really, he just likes to be close to some people sometimes okay? He gets cold) but it's not been _that_ different from kissing a girl - okay, Adam's bigger that he is, but he's (as people keep fucking pointing out) _tiny_ (those people can fuck off thank you, he's just not, like, a huge fucker) and he's been with women who're bigger than him before (especially in those fuck me heels. He has, too, they make fucking against a wall way easier) so tipping his head back and reaching up isn't that weird for him.

And okay, Adam's mouth and tongue and hands are kinda bigger than most chicks' are but he's gotten, like, totally used to that and he kinda likes it (Adam always tastes good and it's like, _nice_ to be, like, kinda, you know, right at the center of something like he is when Adam kisses him).

So, it's not that different from making out with a girl, except for the boner thing, but fuck that, people are always popping wood around Tommy, it's totally a compliment (and Adam gets hard on stage if the fucking _wind_ changes anyway, they've all seen it, felt it, it's the exact fucking opposite of a big deal. And Tommy kinda likes knowing he can get Adam hard like that, it's like his super power).

Immerman shoves a cup into his hand (fuck knows what's in it, it's kinda green, but he's not driving, so he just downs it. It's nasty).

Immerman hits him on the back, which is making far too big a deal of the tiny cough he had when the liquor caught his throat. Immerman just likes making him bend over, fucker.

"Hey," There's movement behind him and Immerman's hand is replaced by Adam's, and he's rubbing soothing circles on Tommy's back. "Sorry baby, the punch is fucking lethal." Adam pulls him upright and tips his chin back with a couple of fingers."You okay?"

"Yeah." He can't help smiling because Adam is smiling at him and he's still rubbing his back. "It tastes like shit, too."

Adam lets his chin go and clicks his fingers like he's summoning a slave or some shit which pretty much just makes Tommy crack up. "Hey, quit laughing, we need to get you a beer or something, I don't wanna taste that crap!"

It's just natural to fall into teasing Adam, they've always done it, right since they met, and maybe they've been skating a little closer to the line when they've been texting... it's been like a game to see who was going to back down first and neither of them has, although Adam took four hours to reply when Tommy offered to blow him, so he's totally the current winner. "Who says you'd be tasting it from me anyway, Adam?"

"Uh huh." Adam raises an eyebrow at him. "You've been staring at my mouth since you came in."

"Beard. I've been staring at your beard." His fingers twitch, he kinda wants to touch it.

Adam laughs. "You like?"

"I don't wanna get a rash." He glares at it. Stupid scratchy hair.

"Oh honey," Adam runs a finger over Tommy's jaw. It is fucking baby-soft, he shaved and used that lotion Sutan gave him, special. "I kinda like a little bit of rough, but it's softer than stubble when it's this long, your porcelain skin will be fine."

"Have you been reading your twitter replies again?"

Adam laughs "What gave it away?"

"Porcelain fucking skin. Jesus Christ!"

"Blasphemer." Adam snorts, and Tommy wonders if there's any way to stop Adam reading that shit. "The God-squad have been kinda quiet recently, but I'm pretty sure that gets you sent to some kind of lake of fire thing along with the filthy sodomite Jew."

"At least it'll be warm." Tommy wonders, slightly, if there’s anything to the claims that he’s got thin blood.

This close to Adam, Tommy can see where his roots are growing in. Beard grows so fucking fast and it must be a bitch to keep dyed. Even with the hint of gold underneath it still looks awesome; Adam looks all dashing, like the hero in an old black and white movie, when men were real men and mostly all fucking each other when the cameras stopped rolling. He huffs out a laugh and Adam squeezes him.

"Are you cold?"

"Nah, I'm stealing your heat right now." Tommy wraps his arms around Adam's waist and pulls tighter. He closes his eyes takes a moment just to breathe, he's missed this.

Adam whispers in his ear, "I've missed you too, baby."

"You've been busy." Tommy's mostly talking into Adam's shoulder but he figures Adam'll understand.

"Life's been busy, doesn't mean there's not still a hole in it that's you-shaped."

That may be the sappiest thing Tommy's ever heard Adam say, and Adam can be real fucking sappy, but fuck it, it's nice to hear. "We should go for dinner."

"Yeah?" Adam sounds about twelve, which is good, if Tommy's going to be a twelve year old girl it's nice to have company.

"Yeah. Somewhere that does, you know, actual food." He's been to Adam's idea of a rad place to eat before. Coconut water and leaves are not dinner.

Adam snorts again. "So, Taco Bell?"

Tommy shrugs one shoulder "If we go in your car, then it's nice."

Adam almost collapses in half, laughing. He's still got an arm around Tommy, and Tommy's still holding him around the waist, but he's pretty sure that without that Adam would be on the floor. It's awesome.

"Is that a yes?"

It takes Adam a moment to recover himself, and everyone is staring at them, but they're all Adam's friends so they're mostly smiling to see Adam so happy.

"Yeah baby, it's a yes; we'll go to the drive through. You are such a classy date...just so you know, I don't put out for tacos."

Tommy kinda thinks that if he wanted it, Adam would put out for fresh air and a smile, but that's not what they're about. "How about for a burrito?"

"Hmmm." Adam grins and puts his free hand around the back of Tommy's neck. "If you're very, very good, maybe."

Adam's going to kiss him and his chest feels tight, like his breath won't quite come. He licks his lips, he rubbed the gloss off on his cup ages ago, but Adam prefers that anyway.

He loses himself a little in the feel of Adam's hand wrapped around the back of his head, Adam's lips soft on his and Adam's tongue hot and demanding in his mouth. Adam's strong; Tommy doesn't need to do anything but feel and kiss back. Adam's right, the hair of his beard is smooth, almost silky against Tommy's face, only prickling slightly when they move and his lips rub against the neat edge of Adam's moustache.

It's so like eating out a girl, wet and sexy, with that gentle tickle of hair, and he is definitely getting off on it, enough that he whines a little when Adam stops and pulls back

Adam's expression is warm and wanting and sends a hot little shiver down Tommy's spine. "See baby, not rough at all." His grip on Tommy's neck is tight, stopping Tommy reaching his head up for more.

"I like it."

"I can tell." Adam grins and moves his thigh slightly, brushing against Tommy's dick. Tommy is more than half hard, which... it's not totally weird for him to get hard when Adam's kissing him, but, yeah. "Come on, you need to meet everyone before midnight and I need to be sociable with people other than you." Adam grins "and at midnight I'm not gonna pull back until you want me to."

"Promises, promises." Tommy doesn't sound quite as teasing as he means to, but, you know, appearances…

"Oh hell yeah.”

Tommy can't fucking wait for midnight.


End file.
